I. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing finger resources in code division multiple access (CDMA) system.
II. Background
A system for wireless communications in accordance with the CDMA technique has been disclosed and described in various standards published by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA). Such standards are commonly known as TIA/EIA/IS-2000, TIA/EIA/95A/B, and WCDMA, among several others. The “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) embodied in a set of documents includes Document No. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214, known as the WCDMA standard; the “TIA/EIA/IS-95 Remote Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” is known as the IS-95 standard; the “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” is known as the CDMA-2000 standard; each incorporated by reference herein.
Typically, a receiver in a CDMA communication system operates in accordance with a RAKE receiver operation. RAKE receivers and their operation are well known. Such a receiver normally demodulates received signals by assigning one or more fingers to each received signal. Before assigning a finger, the correlation energy of each signal is compared to a threshold. A finger may be assigned to the signal when the correlation energy satisfies the threshold. A receiver may receive multi-path signals of a signal transmitted from a source. The receiver may assign a finger to each multi-path signal. The results from several fingers, assigned correspondingly to several multi-path signals, may be combined in the demodulation process to produce a data symbol. A finger may be de-assigned when the signal correlation energy drops below the threshold. In this case, the correlation energy of the signal is, perhaps, too weak to add any value, independently or in combination with other signals, to the demodulation process.
Assigning and de-assigning fingers to a received signal requires substantial processing, and substantial processing delay. It is undesirable to assign a finger to a received signal before assuring that the correlation energy remains adequate for some time during the demodulation process. Moreover, it is undesirable to de-assign a finger before assuring that the correlation energy remains inadequate for some time during the demodulation process. In other situations assigning most or all of the finger resources may limit the receiver capacity to demodulate additional signals. Additionally, one or more fingers may possibly be de-assigned from processing a signal without a substantial degradation in the demodulation performance.
It is to this end as well as others that there is a need for managing finger resources in a communication system receiver.